


Picture perfect

by Former_Princess



Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some interesting pictures lead to the realization of some hidden feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture perfect

It was a beautiful evening in San Francisco. The sunset bathed the whole town in orange and gold light and a light breeze was blowing through the streets. Wyatt Halliwell gave his credit for this beautiful evening by opened doors from the sun room.  That way he was able to work at the table and still enjoy the weather.

He had his laptop open in front of him and was arranging some bands for P3. After he graduated High School he started working at his mother’s nightclub as the manager. Piper still owned the place but she let Wyatt handle everything. Well, almost everything. I wouldn’t be Piper when she did not interfere from time to time just to check for her son’s wellbeing. Over the years Wyatt had learned to cope with his overprotective and curious mother.

 

Right now he was all alone at the Manor because his sister was at Phoebe’s with the rest of her female cousins having a girl’s night, Piper was working at her restaurant and Leo had some conference in Magic school. Chris moved to New York after graduation and therefore was only sporadic living in the Manor.

Sometimes it was nice to have the house all by himself. That way he could get work done without being disturbed by cousins, aunts, uncles or demons. (Seriously at least one family member who didn’t live in the Manor was there every day. Most days even more than one).

 

Wyatt’s concentration was interrupted by his cell phone signalling a new text. He looked up from his laptop and grabbed the mobile device from the table. His best friend Becca had sent him the text.

 

**From:** Becca Hansen

**To:** Wy Halliwell

_WMH!!!! Big news. won’t believe it til you see it!!!!!!!_

**From:** Wy Halliwell

**To:** Becca Hansen

_I hate when you shorten my name like that, Bec. You know that. By the way what’s going on?_

**From:** Becca Hansen

**To:** Wy Halliwell

_Sorry, way too excited for the whole name thing. Check your Email. I sent you a link you have to see. Not wanting to give too much away, just D-A-M-N_

The twenty-four year old raised an eyebrow and put his phone down. A quick glance on his watch confirmed that it was indeed time to take a break and check out what made Becca so crazy. So he minimized his schedule and opened the website for his Email account. He logged in and clicked on the smiley that was telling him he had new messages.

 

Three new mails were in his mailbox, one being an ad and one being from his best friends Ben (the male counterpart to Becca and that was meant literally) with some funny videos. The third one however was from Becca and Wyatt opened the mail. He received indeed a link and also clicked on that.

Mentally preparing himself for some prank he was mildly confused when he was directed to an article from an  online fashion magazine. That was more Melinda’s forte; his sister was a fashion victim and loved shopping. So he let his eyes flicker over the article, only reading some words. It was enough to know that the article was about young women who was studying fashion design in New York and had participated in a competition the magazine hosted. She won and now some photos of her collection were shown in the magazine.

 

Wyatt scrolled down again, skipping large parts of the article. Why had Becca sent him this? Well, it was sure nice for this designer to win the competition but as far as Wyatt was concerned he didn’t know her so he saw no way why he should be interested in her career. Besides his best friend knew that he found fashion magazines boring, so still the ques....Oh.

 

During his scrolling Wyatt had came to the end of the article where the promised picture of the collection were shown. It were real model pictures, some showing a young woman in beautiful dresses or summer wear, others (and that was the important part!) were showing a young man. And Wyatt knew said young man since twenty-two years though he never saw him like this. The male model on the pictures was his little brother Chris.

 

Wyatt stared at the pictures of his little brother in various outfits and poses. In some pictures he was leaning against a couch, in others he was sitting on a chair, some showed him standing. Each time in a different shirt and/or trousers. Some shirts were green, others white or purple. But it weren’t the clothes that set Wyatt off. It was the way Chris looked in these pictures.

Yeah, Wy knew very well that his family was blessed with good genes and his little brother was good looking but this? He looked like a real model, way older than just twenty-two. In fact the way he was looking at the camera and holding himself showed absolutely no similarity to the college student he was in normal life.

 

His cell ringed with an incoming call and mechanically he answered.

“So, what do you say?” Becca asked.

“Well...” That was a very good question cause frankly Wyatt had absolutely no idea what to say. Because these pictures were showing a side from Chris he never knew existed. Normally he was the quite, realistic man who hated standing in the spot light. Yes, he was proud of his talents like drawing or playing the guitar but he never made profit out of it. He stayed in the background, was more introvert than his brother and his sister. So the pictures caught Wyatt completely off guard.

 

“Damn, I knew you since elementary school and since that I know Chris too but I’ve would never guessed he had it in him. Holy shit if he weren’t like an annoying little brother to me I would totally date him because of the pictures.”

That snapped Wyatt out of his trance.”That’s my little brother you’re talking about!” he hissed.

Becca laughed. “Relax, Wy, I’m not saying I want to date him. It was rhetorical. But I bet he will have a lot more boys and girls swoon over him after the pics are released.”

Wyatt had his eyes still on the pictures. On picture in particular – Chris was leaning against the couch, wearing a black shirt – caught his eye. His little brother looked directly at the camera, the corner of his mouth showing the slightest upturn and his green eyes looked darker and deeper than they original were.  He could see where Becca came from. Heck, Wyatt himself was pretty sure the count of admirers would increase after the pictures were online for a while.

“The pictures are...something.”

“Something? That’s one way to put it. Wyatt, you’re brother looks sexy like hell!” Becca was way too excited about the whole situation. And Wyatt didn’t like it one bit.

“Little brother! _My_ little brother!” He growled.

“Shit, Wyatt, calm down. I’m just saying what I’m seeing! I won’t ask him out. Besides I don’t think I’m his type. Isn’t he into blondes?”

“Sometimes.” Wyatt responded and clicked on another picture. I opened into a pop up, bigger than before and gave the Twice Blessed an even better view on his baby brother in a bright purple shirt. Again he was draw to the look in Chris’ eyes. And suddenly Wyatt knew why these pictures were so strange to him. It was the way Chris was posing. He looked and held himself in an absolute self-confident way, without insecurities. And Wyatt knew Chris had some inferiority complexes, especially regarding his big brother. But in this pictures wasn’t even a nuance of insecurity.

 

“...yatt, you’re still with me?” Becca’s voice came through the phone. Wyatt didn’t realize he zoned out and he had no idea what she was talking about.

“Sorry, I was just...Look, I talk to you later, okay? I still have work to do.”

“Okay, didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You didn’t, it was a nice break from the work. See you, Bec.”

“Bye, Wy.”

The friends hung up and Wyatt resumed to his schedule. But he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering to the pictures of Chris. He was curious since when his baby brother became a model. And curiosity was one of Wyatt’s weakest traits. When his curiosity was stirred he needed to satisfy said curiosity. And that was why after half an hour of pointless working, he closed his laptop and grabbed his cell phone and his wallet. He made sure to close the doors and then dissolve into blue and white lights.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

He reappeared in a small alley behind a bookstore in New York, Manhattan to be exact. He made sure nobody saw him, then rounded the building and entered the store.

It was a small store near the campus hence why many college students crowded the bean bags, sofas and chairs in the reading corner. It even had free internet connection. Chris loved this place and Wyatt could see why.

 

He spotted his brother right away behind the cash register, talking to one of his female best friend and co-worker Kacey. Both were laughing about something Kacey just told Chris. Wyatt headed towards the two of them.

“Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey, Wyatt.” Kacey greeted her best friend’s older brother. Chris looked surprised. “Hi, did I miss a family dinner or something?” He asked because it was unusual for Wyatt to visit him in New York.

Now the blonde shook his head. “Just wanted to drop by and say hi.”

“Oh, okay. That’s a nice surprise.” Chris smiled at his brother who returned the smile. That was the Chris he knew. Dressed in casual jeans, a white t-shirt and an unbuttoned jeans shirt with the sleeves rolled up. As if the pictures didn’t exist.

“Speaking of surprises: I was indeed very surprised to find out my baby brother became a model.” That was Wyatt, always straight to the point. He hadn’t it in him to beat around the bush.

Chris’ smile fell and his eyes widened. “You saw the pictures?”

“Yeah, Becca sent me an email. So, tell me, since when are you modelling?”

“I’m not!” Chris said. “These pictures were a friendly turn. Anna, the designer, is a friend of mine and needed people to wear her clothes for the pictures. I had no idea the magazine would upload them.”

“Well, it’s nothing to be ashamed off. The photos are very nice.” That Wyatt had to admit.

“Oh, you’re talking about the fashion pictures.” Kacey had thought about something slightly different when Wyatt mentioned pictures of Chris.

Chris shot her a glare that was meant to shut her up. Wyatt looked back and forth between the two friends. “Yeah, I was talking about the fashion pictures. Does that mean there are more?” he asked surprised.

Kacey looked startled. “Uhm, there are some shelves I need to organize. So I better go. Bye, Wy.”

 

With that she left the two brothers. Chris sighed. He loves his friends but sometimes they tend to prattle away. “I’m not a model.” he explained. “I just like to help my friends. Still that doesn’t mean I have to tell everyone about the pictures. Melinda for example would never let me live that down.”

“Well, I’m sure these pictures would shut her up.” Wyatt said thoughtfully.

Chris frowned. “What does that mean?”

“Come on, Chris, did you actually look at the photos? You look so different.”

“Different?”

“Older. Not like your normal self.” Wyatt tried to explain.

“I see.”

“You’re looking at me like I completely lost my mind.”   

Chris smirked. “Well, have you?”

“I’m starting to regret visiting you!” The older witch rolled his eyes.

“No, you don’t. You love spending time with me.” Chris answered and winked at his older brother. Said older brother responded by rolling his eyes again. But suddenly he scrunched his nose when a jingle chime din his head.

“A charge is calling me.”

Chris had charges too and knew what responsibility it was to answer a charge’s calling. “Be careful.” He instructed his brother. Wyatt nodded. “I planned on spending more time with you tonight.”

But Chris shook his head. “It’s okay. Better luck next time. And now go. You can orb from the staff room there.” He pointed at the door. Wyatt nodded, hugged his little brother and disappeared behind the door.

 

“He’s right, you know.”

Chris jumped three foot into the air and spun around to face Kacey. “Jesus, Kacey!”

“Either one works.”

She smiled and he grimaced but had to laugh. Then Chris resumed to their talk. “He’s right about what?”

“That you look different in the pictures. You do.”

“I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. Did you never realize this?”

Chris simply shook his head. Kacey hopped onto the counter next to the cash register. “It’s amazing. You go from the Chris we all know and love to a self-confident model who knows how awesome he looks.”

“Ah yes. I can totally see where you come from.”

“I love your sarcasm; did I ever tell you that? I mean it! When you’re modelling you’re showing no signs of inferior complexes and insecurities. That’s awesome.”

 

Chris hopped on the counter next to Kacey. He thought about what Kacey just had told him. “Still, Wyatt didn’t seem to like it.” He said quietly after some time.

Kacey snorted. “What makes you think that?”

“Didn’t you see his face? He didn’t look happy or keen about my pictures. In fact he looked kind of strange”

“Chris, how long are we friends?”

“Since twenty years even some people like the elders think that a whitelighter and a darklighter shouldn’t be friends. You know that pretty well by the way.”

“See, so believe me when I’m saying that you’re right when you are saying he looked strange. But by no means had he looked like you think he did.”

The brunette witch frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a genius. You will figure it out rather sooner than later.”

“You do realize that Vivianna is the witch with the premonitions? You can’t see the future.”

“I don’t need witchcraft to be sure about this one. Trust me, C.”

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

The next morning started way too early for Wyatt’s liking. The numbers on his alarm clocked flashed 8:30 when a loud crash followed by his sister’s screaming from downstairs. The Twice Blesses fell out of bed an orbed into the living room where Melinda crouched behind the couch to hide from some demons. It took an energy wave to vanquish the intruders and after that Wyatt couldn’t go back to sleep no matter how much he wanted to.

 

So instead of sleeping he helped his mother in the house and then joined his father in the garden to help him fix the busted rain gutter. The two men talked during working about all or nothing. It has always been like that. Leo shared a great bond with all his children but Wyatt was the one he shared the most interests with. Piper had Melinda and Chris tended to swing between his parents regarding the interest. He loved cooking like Piper and was interested in cars and mechanic like his father Leo. Wyatt couldn’t cook even if his own life depends on it but he loved sports and handcraft.

That way he and Leo had a lot to talk about and while they didn’t something like this for quite some time they had a lot to talk about today.

“You seem pretty much absent today. Everything’s fine?” Leo asked his son after Wyatt failed to give him the tool he needed for the third time in a few minutes.

“What? Yeah, just thinking about something Becca sent me yesterday.” In fact Wyatt couldn’t get the pictures out of his head. The even followed him inside his dreams (Which sounded much more perverted than it really was); the strange sensation of seeing Chris like this still in his mind.

Now Leo looked worried. “Bad news?”

“No, nothings like that. Just some strange things. Nothings magical don’t worry. Everything’s fine.” He gave his dad thumbs up and looked over Leo’s shoulder. “I think I see the problem with the gutter. It’s bent, you see that?”

Leo followed his gaze and grabbed the pipe. “Maybe if we drag it a little bit to the right and try to throb it in shape again?” He jolted at the pipe and a metallic sound could be heard. The pipe broke loose from the wall and father and son were spilled with cold water from the roof. Both gasped because it may be a warm summer day but this shower was unexpected.

 

“I’m not really sure that’s how you fix a busted rain gutter.” A voice behind them said and when they turned around Chris stood behind them in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his hands in the back pocket of his jeans. He smirked down at his wet relatives.

“You don’t say.” Wyatt retorted and stood up. He pulled his shirt a little bit away from his body and grimaced. His favourite shirt stuck to his body, just like his jeans. He needed fresh clothes. When he looked up again he saw Chris’ jade green eyes fixed on his wet appearance, more precisely on the way he shirt stuck to his chest. Now his eyes flickered up to meet Wyatt’s blue ones, an unreadable expression on his face.

“At any rate Mum wanted me to call you. Lunch is ready.”

He turned around and walked inside the house again. Wyatt and Leo followed him inside. Piper simply raised both eyebrows when he saw her husband and her son. “Why are you two wet?”

Chris chuckled. “The water pipe won!”

“Very funny.” Wyatt exclaimed.

“Well, go get changed, lunch is ready!” Piper clapped her hands together and made shooing motions. Both son and husband did what they were told but Wyatt made a detour and wrapped his arms around his brother to hug him tightly. Chris yelped and orbed out of the hug. “Jerk!” He cursed when he appeared in the opposite corner because now he was soggy too. Wyatt just smirked and disappeared upstairs.

 “How old exactly are you?” Piper asked Chris amused.

“I’m not the one who started that!” The younger one complained. His mother just ruffled his hair which made Chris complaining even more. “I’m not a child anymore!”

“But you’re still my peanut.” Piper answered with a laugh and with that Chris couldn’t really argue. So he just sighed and kissed his mother’s cheek.  “Love you, Mum.”

 

It took some minutes but after Leo and Wyatt came down again they could eat. It was nice having the whole family gathered around the kitchen table. With Chris living in New York these moments were very rare and especially Piper cherished them.

 After lunch Chris helped her clean the kitchen and then he bid goodbye to his family because he needed to do some reading for his web design classes. Wyatt and Leo returned to the garden and this time they were able to fix the pipe without an unwanted shower. The shower took Wyatt right before he drove to P3 to start his shift there.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

When he arrived there the club was already crowded. A new cool band was playing and it seemed everybody wanted to see them. It was good that he was here and could help his barkeepers who were serving a bachelorette party when he arrived. Wyatt started working right away and for the first time since yesterday the pictures were banned from his mind.

 

Despite loving the work in the club Wyatt was glad when he parked in the Manor’s driveway around four o’clock in the morning. He was tired, just wanting to fall into bed and don’t move for the next hours. And that was just exactly what he did after he changed into comfy pyjama pants. He curled under the covers in his room and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

When Wyatt woke up a few hours later he yawned and rolled around to hide from the sun shining through his windows. He had been so tired that he forgot to close the curtains. The Twice Blessed pressed his eyes shut but it was way too bright in his room to fall asleep again. So he rolled out of bed and left his room. Melinda’s door was wide open which meant she was out of the house. Of course she was, it was a normal Friday after all, she was in school. That’s why Leo was away too and Piper would be running errands for her restaurant.

 

Wyatt yawned again and shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was about to start his task when the door to the bathroom opened and Chris stepped in.

“Oh, Wy, sorry, I thought you were still asleep. Didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“No, it’s fine. I was just brushing my teeth.” He took in his brother’s appearance in sweatpants and a hoodie. “Did you sleep here?” he asked surprised.

“I did actually. You see I don’t have classes today so I decided to spend my long weekend with my family.”

“That’s, nice.” Wyatt smiled and grabbed his toothbrush to apply toothpaste to it. Chris jumped on the bathroom counter next to the washbasin and observed his brother.

“I got the idea after you visited me yesterday.” he confessed.

“Really?” Wy asked around the suds from the toothpaste in his mouth. Chris looked amused and nodded. “Even if you obviously just came to talk about these pictures.”

Wyatt made an offended sound. _I did not come to just talk about your pictures!_ , he sent Chris a telepathic message.

“It’s okay, I know I look incredible handsome in these pictures.”

 

It was meant as a joke, Wyatt was fairly certain about this, but Chris had absolutely no idea how right he was and it bothered Wyatt how much he could affirm said joke. That was his little brother for god’s sake. And now Chris looked at him again with an unreadable expression on his face. As though he heard Wyatt’s thought, even that was impossible because Wyatt made sure to keep their mental bond limited when these thoughts came up again.

 

He was so engaged in his thoughts that he was a little bit startled when Chris skidded from the counter and stood right in front of him. A little bit too close in front of him but hey the bathroom wasn’t that big. Now the brunette witchlighter smirked, kissed him on the cheek and sashayed out of the bathroom. And Wyatt was left standing there, trying to ignore how his heartbeat quickened when Chris was so damn close to him.

 

Outside the bathroom Chris took a deep breath and made his way into the kitchen. He had thought about what Kacey had said and slowly he began to understand what his best friend had tried to tell him. But because he was cautious by nature he wanted to be sure before he acted on it. And there was no better way to make sure than to spend three days with his beloved family and in close proximity of his brother.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

The day went on without any incidents and it gave the whole family time to relax and recover from their daily demon hunting.

“I swear with days like this it’s hard to think about all the demons living in the underworld.” Wyatt said while lounging in the living room, flipping through the channels on television.

“I wouldn’t say this too loud, the demons might hear you.” Melinda said unimpressed while turning a page in her magazine. She was sitting next to her brother on the couch while Piper and Leo sat in the armchairs also watching TV. Now Wyatt looked at his sister. “Comments like this show how incredible similar you and Chris are.”

The sixteen-year-old stilled and let her magazine sink. She glared at her brother. “Never ever compare me to him! I’m so not like Chris!” she snarled.  Chris and Melinda were like cat and dog. She was too outgoing for him, he was way too thoughtful for her. Sometimes they reminded Piper a lot of Prue and Phoebe.

“You are, Mel, trust me.”

“I could blow you up, you know.”

“No blowing each other up!” Piper demanded. “That’s way too much to clean after that.”

“Geez, thanks, Mum.”  Melinda rolled her eyes (and looked even more like Chris).

 

Suddenly Chris orbed into the living room. “Speaking of dirt.” Melinda commented dryly. She was right, Chris was dirty. Well, painted would be the exact word because he was covered in paint from head to toe. Jeans and t-shirt were completely covered in grey paint, just like his arms, and even his face had grey pain-splatters.

“What happened?” Leo asked, voice mixed with concern and amusement.

“Oh, Rob’s dad wanted to paint the garage and brought a paint robot one of his friends invented. Well, the thing exploded.” Chris looked down on himself. He felt gross and he stank like a paint bucket.

“I need a shower.”

“Or you could stay like this. Grey is just your colour.” Melinda piped in. Chris simply flipped her off and left the living room. Piper shook her head. “No demons but still not a normal family.”

 

Chris returned to the room, still covered in paint. “Forgot something.”

“Oh, and what did you forget?” His mother wanted to know.

He grinned. “The revenge for the water.”

Piper frowned, than her eyes widened in horror. “No, Chris, not on the couch!”

But it was too late. Chris had already pounced at his older brother and engulfed him in a tight hug. Melinda screamed and jumped from the couch.

“This is a new dress, touch me and I will kill you!” She threatened. It was pointless because she wasn’t the target of Chris’ attack.  Wyatt however was it and he yelped when his brother trapped him in his embrace, effectively smearing the paint on Wyatt’s clothes too.  Just as fast as he attacked Chris let go of Wyatt and smirked. The Twice Blessed looked down on himself, his arms and hands.

“Motherfucker!”

“Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, language!” Piper cut in with a sharp voice. Chris simply threw his head back and started laughing. The reactions he got from his family were amazing.

Wyatt shot him a dark look. “Run!” He demanded. Chris stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. “Challenge fucking accepted!”

“And again, language, Christopher!” Piper scolded.

Her son ignored her and run out of the living room and upstairs, followed by his older brother.

“You are twenty-four and twenty-two, not just four and two!” Piper yelled after them, but she smiled. “And everything you get dirty, you clean by yourself!”

 

Chris raced up the stairs on his way to the bathroom, chased by Wyatt. Right in front of the door Wyatt caught him and spun him around, pressed him to the wood and kept him there.

“You are unbelievable!” The older one growled.

Chris laughed again. “You have the water, I have the paint, and we’re even.”

“That was a malicious attack!” Wyatt tried his best to keep a straight face but in the end he started laughing. “Damn, that was mean, Chris!”

“What are you? Five?”

“Oh, I’m the five-year old? I wasn’t the one who started the paint war!”

“You challenged me with your watery hug. And I never ever back off a challenge.” Chris stated and looked deep into his brother’s blue eyes before he added: “Never.”

Wyatt held his gaze, which he was incredible proud off, and raised an eyebrow in mock adoration. “Is that so?”

“Trust me, you will see soon enough.” It sounded like a promise and the way Chris’s looked him in the eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

Now Chris smiled smugly. “Besides, payback is a bitch.”

He gently freed himself from Wyatt and opened the door to the bathroom only to close it right in Wyatt’s face. The twenty-four barkeeper stood there, once again fighting against his fast beating heart, and wondering what Chris had planned for him. Because he knew his baby brother, Chris didn’t say things like this without a plan.

 

 ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

It was exactly one day later and Wyatt just came home from meeting with Becca. “Hey, I’m back!” He yelled, when he entered the house and threw his keys on the table in the hallway. Nobody answered and when he searched the house none of his family members were there. Wy just shrugged and walked into his room.

When he walked closer to the bed he found a pile of pictures laying there, a post-it note on top. Curiously he picked the pile up. The not itself said:

 

_To satisfy your curiosity._

-          _Chris_

The not itself was attached to the picture of Chris in the black shirt, followed by the ones he already saw online. But then new ones came up, all black and white and damn Chris looked even more incredible without many colours. Wyatt had no idea how long he stared at the pictures, completely forgetting the world around him. Whatever Chris had wanted to archive, he probably succeeded. Wyatt gulped and exhaled a shaky breath. Chris could be a bastard, a sneaky teasing Bastard.

 

And Wyatt had no idea what to do about it. Well, he had many ideas what he wanted to do, but they were nothing more than wishes. It was his baby brother after all. Fantasies and reality were strictly separated and it was good that way. So he set the pictures down on his nightstand and sat down at his desk to blow off some steam with his laptop and a racing game.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

He had no idea how long he played but a sudden voice interrupted his concentration.

“Giving the pictures changed places; I would say you found them. So, curiosity satisfied?” Chris said right beside him.

Wyatt almost fell out of his chair and cursed when his car crashed against a border. His heart was racing, this time because Chris scared the crap out of him.

“Are you completely insane? I could have blown you up!”

Chris huffed. “Oh please, I can orb. Before you have the chance of blowing me up, I orb out.”

“Still, don’t startle me like that ever again! See, I lost the game because of you.”

Chris glanced at the screen. “Tragic.” he commented dryly.

Wyatt just growled. “You’re can be a real brat!”

“You love me anyway.”

“I...yeah.” He swirled around in his chair and faced Chris. “You know I can’t argue with that.”

“Of course, I know. I can read you like an open book.”

“You can’t. Not always anyhow.”

Chris just raised an eyebrow and turned to left the room. “I can and you know that pretty well. The last days should be proof enough.”

 

Wyatt stared after his brother. He was speechless because in this moment everything fell into places. Suddenly it made sense and before he could really think it through, he acted on it.

Chris was a few steps away from leaving the room through the open door when the door was telekinetic closed. The young college student stopped walking and resumed in his place, a small smile playing played upon his lips. Now he definitely knew what Kacey had tried to tell him.

 

And suddenly he was spun around and being kissed. A jolt shot through his whole body and in an instant it felt like he was on fire. His hands flew up to rest on Wyatt’s cheeks and he responded to the kiss, started to deepen it.

Somehow they ended against the thankfully closed door and Wyatt pressed closer to him. No more hiding, no more pretending that this wasn’t what he really wanted. And Chris felt incredible against him. They were almost the same height, Wyatt just a few inches taller than Chris and so they could easily press against each other as close as possible. His hands wandered to Chris’ leather jacket und pulled it off from his shoulders. Chris pushed himself off the door to help Wyatt get his jacket to the floor.

After the first piece of clothing was gone, Chris took charge in pulling Wyatt’s shirt over his head and threw it away. Of course his own shirt was the next item of clothing that was shed. Again they kissed hungrily while they stumbled to the bed. When Chris’ legs hit the bed, he stopped kissing Wyatt and let his kisses wander over his brother’s neck and upper body. All while sliding in a sitting position on the bed. He looked up when he sat on the bed. His green eyes were practically blazing with lust and his cheeks were flushed. He looked like one of Wyatt’s wildest wet dreams. The older one swallowed hard and felt himself pulled closer to the bed by his belt loops. He smiled up at Wyatt before he let his tongue drag about the older one’s abs. He always liked the shape his brother was in.

Wyatt moaned and closed his eyes. Chris’ smile increased and he opened his brother’s belt and jeans for him, only to pull the jeans down and let it fell to the floor. Teasingly he ran his tongue about the washboard abs of his brother again. The moan he received was encouragement enough to become a little more daring so he started nibbling on the skin, sucking marks into his hipbone. He liked the noises Wyatt made; it would be interesting to hear him scream. Preferably Chris’ name.

 

Suddenly he was gently pushed back and his chin was tilted up. Wyatt leaned down and they kissed again, deep and hungrily. Chris shivered. His brother put one knee in the space between his legs on the bed and pushed him into a lying position, effectively leaving his jeans in the floor. Chris pulled him down with him and eagerly responded to the kisses. Now both were on the bed, Wyatt kneeling over his little brother. Chris’s hands wandered over Wy’s back and finally tangled into his hair to deepen the kiss again.

“You’re wearing... way too much clothes.” Wy groaned between the kisses and Chris chuckled. He sucked in Wyatt’s lower lip and shot him a challenging look. “Do something about it then.”

As an answer his jeans and boxershorts were orbed away. “Eager, are we?” Chris teased. Wyatt simply sucked on his neck and shut him up completely. Why talking when there were other ways to use their mouths? This felt even better than talking.

 

For a few moments Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the sucking and biting on his neck and collar bone. That would leave some marks, he was sure about that. But he could worry about that later. Now was the time to revel the sensation. His fingers painted restless pattern on his brother’s back and when Wyatt sucked on a particular sensitive spot Chris’ eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly while he reared up. Wyatt made a quick note in the back of his mind for future references.

He pressed against his brother, both moaning when their straining erections rubbed against each other. God, he needed Chris so, so bad. And Chris seemed to feel the same way because all of sudden he orbed away Wyatt’s boxers and a bottle of lube appeared which he handed to Wyatt.

 

Both were rock hard at this point and so he didn’t waste any time and applied some lube to his finger before he pushed one finger inside Chris’.  The younger one let out a moan which could only be described as filthy. He grasped at the sheets and his moaning only increased in volume when Wyatt added a second finger after a short time, fingers brushing over his prostate.

Hastily he pulled Wyatt down in a passionate kiss again and pressed closer to his brother. He needed him just like Wyatt needed Chris. In fact Chris was literally burning for his brother.

 He gasped when Wyatt started scissoring his fingers inside him. If his brother kept doing this he would come from this alone. 

 

Wyatt seemed to realize this because he withdrew his finger and pressed a chaste kiss to Chris’ lips before lubing himself up and settling between his brother’s legs. With one swift motion be pushed inside and both brothers moaned [ecstatically](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/ecstatically.html). When he was bottomed out Wyatt started moving, sliding even deeper inside Chris.

“Fuck, Chris, you’re so tight!” He hissed and had to use all of his willpower not to come here and now.

 

With blazing eyes Chris looked up to Wyatt. His lips curled into a smug smile which was quickly replaced by a loud groan when Wyatt started moving inside him. The ecstasy made him dizzy and he didn’t fully recognize anything around him. His nails scraped over Wy’s back, leaving some red lines.

 

Soon both brothers found the perfect rhythm for deep, satisfying sex. Wy had picked up his pace and fucked deep into the lithe body beneath him. Chris matched his trusts with the movement of his hips and wrapped his legs around Wyatt to keep him as deep as possible.  His own cock was completely hard and one of his hands was wrapped around his shaft, stroking him in time with Wyatt’s trust.

 

His free hand had Chris grasped in the sheets to have a small hold while everything around him seemed to explode in incredible pleasure. Wyatt’s hand searched for Chris’ hand and they tangled their fingers together. It was a small, intimate gesture, only enhanced by Wyatt leaning his forehead against Chris’. Both brothers were panting and there was a thin layer of sweat on their bodies. And Chris just encouraged his brother to go on.

“Wy, I need...I need more!”

 

The Twice Blessed growled and picked up his pace again. Every time he hit Chris’ prostate the younger one would jerk and clamped around him more. It felt incredible and he was more than sure that he wouldn’t last long if they were continuing like this.

To say it was heaven was an understatement. Wyatt was in heaven and hell and cloud nine, all at the same time. He liked having sex but what he experienced with Chris right now was something he never experienced before.

 

It came to a peak when Chris’ verbal encouragement turned from English into Spanish. That his brother was fluent in many languages was nothing new for Wyatt but hearing this during sex completely blew his mind. And he was sure as hell that these words weren’t meant to sound as dirty as they sounded right now coming out of Chris’s mouth. 

This time it was Wyatt who yelled Chris’ name when he came deep inside the young web design student. Soon followed by Chris himself who needed nothing more than the sensation of Wyatt’s come deep inside him. He gasped Wyatt’s name, shooting his load inside his own hand. Then he just collapsed into the pillows and tried to catch his breath.

Wyatt had somehow mustered enough energy to pull out of Chris and falling next to him.

 

“Holy...fucking...shit!” Chris panted and looked at the ceiling. There were no other words to describe what just happened.

Tiredly Wyatt hummed. “Hm, yeah.” He gasped voice hoarse from moaning so much. He closed his eyes, one arm draped over his face. Chris next to him stilled and relaxed. The sex powered them out and before they could do anything about it, both fell asleep.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

When Wyatt woke up he felt better than he had in a long time. He was so relaxed and well rested that for the first few moments he was sure it was all a realistic dream, giving the fact that he was alone in his bed. That changed when he found a note on his pillow.

 

_Kacey had some nasty demon problems and I had to help her._

_When I come back, we need to talk._

-          _Chris_

Wyatt read the note and realization he had indeed slept with his little brother dawned him. He gulped. There was no way in heaven he could deny that it happened not with how his sheets looked and how he himself felt. The images from the passionate sex with Chris were still in his mind and with a groan Wyatt fell back on the mattress. His brother had completely blown his mind. Wyatt had no idea what all this will come to.

 

 ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

“I hate demons that die and leave disgusting slobber on us!” Kacey complained and threw her shirt away with a disgusted look on her face. She disappeared into her bedroom and came back with fresh clothes for herself. Her three friends who helped vanquishing the demon had already changed and were currently sitting in the kitchen, all with a mug of hot tea in their hands. Kacey fixed herself a mug and sat down at the kitchen table, on the opposite of Chris, who absently played with the string of his teabag. His three friends shared a look.

 

“Mind telling us what’s on your mind, C?” Robbie asked his best friend.

He’s been like that since Kacey called him. Something was upsetting the quiet witchlighter and he worried about it constantly. Now Chris sighed and shook his head.

“Oh, don’t say it’s nothing, I can’t read one single thought of you because they are all racing around in your head.” Vivianna, the witch with telepathic abilities, said softly.

Chris lowered his head and stayed quiet. His friends knew when not to cajole him.

 

“I slept with Wyatt.” He finally said. Robbie who took a sip from his tea just spluttered and looked at him just as shocked as Kacey and Vanna.

“What, don’t look at me like this. It was you, Kacey, who pointed out how he reacted to the pictures.”

“Oh, we’re not surprised _that_ you slept with him, we’re surprised that you slept with him _now_!” Kacey clarified. “Because, let’s face it, we’re shipping you for months now.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“The UST between the two of you became unbearable. Honestly everyone got horny because of the way Wyatt and you eye-fucked each other.” Vivianna said.

“Maybe you never realized this because you are brother but the girls are right. You and Wyatt, that there is more than just brotherly love.” Robbie explained.

Chris stared at his friends, completely gobsmacked. Never, in a million years, he would have thought that others saw what was happening between Wyatt and him. Apparently it wasn’t just a thing in his and Wyatt’s head. And maybe his friends were right. He sighed again.

“I need to talk to Wy.”

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Wyatt was driving himself insane. Since he woke up he worried about his talk with Chris, what his brother had to say and what he wanted to say to Chris. He had an entire speech written out in his head, had discarded it and thought about a new one only to discard that too. But nor he was sure he had found the right words; he just needed Chris to come before he forgot them again.

 

Just in this moment Chris orbed into Wyatt’s room. He looked around for his brother and Wyatt jumped from his bed to his feet.

“Chris! Is the demon gone?”

“Yeah, we vanquished her. Nasty creature.” Chris answered with a nod. The he fell silent and just looked at Wyatt. He wanted to say so much, but right now the words were stuck inside his throat.

“I don’t wanna loose you.” He said finally, his eyes watering just at the thought of his brother avoiding him because of what happened.

Wyatt let out a shaky breath. “You will never lose me. I’m with you for as long as you want me.” He answered. “Despite what happened. Maybe even more because of it. Because god knows I love you, little brother, more than I actually should. But I can’t change it, it’s impossible to look at you and not imaging the way you kissed me or how it felt to be touched by you like that.”

After Wyatt had ended Chris swallowed. “Don’t you think I’m not having the same problem? I look at you and remember what happened. And the need to let it happen again becomes stronger. Rob, Kaye and Vanna said they knew there was something more between us than just brotherly love. When other people can see it since weeks, why took it so long for us to realize it?”

Wyatt laughed quietly. “Because we’re...I don’t know. Idiots?” He offered.

They looked at each other again before Wyatt extended his hands towards Chris. “Come here.”

 

Without hesitating Chris took Wyatt’s hand and let himself pulled in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around his brother. He closed his eyes and inhaled his brother’s scent. Wyatt hugged him tighter and buried his face in the nape between Chris’ neck and shoulder. It felt good to be so close.

 

The parted again after a few moments and looked at each other again before leaning in and sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss. It wasn’t normal for two brothers to do what they were doing but everything was fair in love and war, right?

 

They were so concentrated on each other that they didn’t hear the door opening. Coop searched for his nephew. “Wyatt, did you...Finally!” The cupid exclaimed and stopped in the doorway while both brothers scattered away from each other.

“Uncle Coop, we can explain...” Wyatt started just as Phoebe appeared next to her husband. “There you are. What’s going on here?” She asked.

“Wyatt and Chris kissed.” Her husband explained and Phoebe squealed in delight. Wyatt opened his mouth to speak but Chris beat him to it. He narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you two are shipping us too!”

“Well, I don’t know what shipping us but if it means that even we felt the sparks flying between you than yeah, your uncle and I are shipping you.” Phoebe said nonchalantly.

Both brothers stared in disbelieve. “Why did everyone see it but us?” The Twice Blessed asked. Chris just shrugged. Coop laughed.

“Wyatt, please, you two are destined to be together. Piper and Leo’s children, the first two males in a family full of women, born out of a forbidden love. Everyone was practically waiting for you to act on the bond between you.”

“Does that mean Mum and Dad also know?” Chris wanted to be sure he understood what Coop was trying to tell them.

“Well, they needed some time to come to terms with the fact they sons are supposed to be a couple just like them but after they accepted it, they were pretty excited. It remind them of themselves I think.” Phoebe answered this time. She smiled at her nephews. “Tonight is a family dinner. You should announce your relationship. No use in hiding, we will find out sooner or later.”

 Chris glanced at Wyatt. “We are so not a normal family.”

“Normal is overrated and normal people scare me.” The blonde muttered. Chris chuckled before he pulled Wyatt into a kiss. If they family was okay with it, why should he restrain himself? Wyatt seemed to think the same way when the way he pulled Chris closer was anything to go by. Coop wrapped his arms around Phoebe and watched the young couple. They would support them because Wyatt and Chris may be young but they carried a heavy burden on their shoulders and deserved someone who made them happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Comment and leave kudos, thank you.  
> The end was inspired by a friend who was talking about how she loved to see the family accept Wyatt and Chris as a couple.


End file.
